The present invention relates to a safety valve of a high-pressure storage tank, in particular of a hydrogen storage tank.
It is known that one can store hydrogen in gaseous form in pressurized storage tanks at a pressure of several hundred bar above atmospheric pressure. The advantage of compressed gas storage tanks is their relatively low weight for a given storage volume.
European Patent Application EP 0 394 673 A1 discloses a valve which prevents excessive mass flow out of a gas cylinder by closing a discharge opening with a ball. Further outflow is then only possible through a leakage conduit of small cross-sectional area.
German Laid Open Application DE 102 25 003 A1 describes a safety valve for a gas container, including a disk valve which can be moved by a motor actuator.
In compressed gas storage tanks, it is common to employ safety valves which allow the contents to be released in safety-critical situations, for example in the event of a fire. In such cases, retaining means in the form of fusible safety devices are released, thereby opening a relief conduit which is securely closed in the normal condition. Such retaining means can be, for example, rings which melt at excessive temperatures, thereby releasing a closing member and opening the relief conduit. In the event of a fire, the resulting large mass flow can be critical.